


To Find A  Way Home

by Calamarie81 (christoria03)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christoria03/pseuds/Calamarie81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricki, an avid fan of the Splatoon video game finds herself trapped in Inkopolis when her gamepad goes on the fritz.  After being informally adopted by Callie, she finds herself in debt to Spyke and his drug ring in exchange for a way back to her normal life. Will Callie, her cousin, and Symon be able to break her free? and will she be able to find a new home in Inkopolis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking some creative license with this fanfic. I have interpreted some things in the game that may not be the same as others. Please realize these are just my interpretations of things. I don't own SPlatoon or any elements involved. Ricki and Symon are mine.

Splatoon was her favorite game. Ricki had learned every nuance of the game, and she had every weapon they offered. She always chose Team Callie for Splatfest, and she was known for her handmade fan merchandise. 

Today she was playing Octo Valley, the single player mode. She was trying for what seemed like the zillionth time to get past the second stage. The sponges very often annoyed her, and so she didn’t play it very long. She was just nearing the part where she normally got stuck when something strange happened. Her entire game pad began to heat up. She frowned, and put it down, checking the cord. Since the game pad was plugged in, she thought it might be the battery. But everything seemed normal. 

“Ricki! Dinner, hon!” Her father called. 

“Be right there, Dad…” She called. The preteen was just getting ready to set her game pad on it’s dock when she felt a jolt. “Ow!” She started to put the pad down again, but she couldn’t. “What the…??” She felt another prick followed by another. Then the screen turned a disgusting mustard yellow color, swirling like a whirlpool. “H-hey, Dad?” The words were no more out of her mouth before she was knocked back from her game pad. She felt her head connect with something, probably her desk chair. Then she felt nothing. 

* * *

Ricki felt something prod her in the side, and she groaned. “Ugh, cut it out, Dad…” She rolled over, and then groaned as she seemed to hit something hard. That woke her up. “What the…?” She looked around blinking slowly. 

“Y’alright there?” Someone said. 

She looked over and then backed up quickly. Standing over her was a boy with long blue tentacles. “No way…” She whispered to herself. 

“Let me help you up.” The boy said then. He reached out a hand to her. “Whaddya doing in the middle of the Plaza like this?” 

Ricki let the boy help her up, and then she took a really good look around. Everything seemed familiar, but she didnt’ want to believe it. “What’s going on…?” 

“You tell me. I was just standin’ here, and then here you were.” The boy said. She must have looked as freaked out as she felt because suddenly he had a look of concern on his face. “It’s alright. You didn’t hurt me or anything. You okay?” 

Ricki started push her hair out of her way, and that’s when she noticed something else. Where her hair had been, were long, sticky tentacles. “Ugh! What...happened to me?!” 

“What are you talking about? We all tentacles like that….” The boy said. “I think you’d better find a place to rest. You look like you’re about to faint.” 

Ricki frowned. Was she...really an inkling now? Where was her family? Why was she there? “Um… are Callie and Marie… around?” She said. 

“The Callie and Marie? We don’t get to see them much except when they’re announcing the news… but you’re in luck. I happen to be their stage boy. I can get you in to see them… Name’s Symon.” 

“I’m Ricki.” She held out her hand, and the boy took it, shaking it once. She hoped that maybe Callie and Marie would have some sort of answer for her. After all, they, as agents, would have had to have come across something like this at some point, right? 

“I gotta tell you, though. If you want to make a good impression, we’d better do something with your attire. You’re not looking too fresh right now.” Symon hoisted his roller over his shoulder. 

“I don’t see what’s wrong with what I am wearing.” Ricki frowned. 

“Take a look around you, kid.” Symon said. “We don’t wear shabby digs here.” He took her hand in his fre3e hand. 

“I’m 12! I’m not a kid.” Ricki said indignantly. But Symon pretended not to hear her. Instead, he led her towards Booyah Base. 

“Heh.” He stopped suddenly, and turned to scrutinize her. “What your weapons specialty?” He asked. 

“Uh…” Ricki was still trying to put her head around the fact she was standing in the Plaza of Inkopolis. “U-usually a roller… I’m not too picky as long as it can ink…” 

“Heh. You might be alright after all, even if you are acting weird.” Symon turned and went into Jelly Fresh. Ricki took a breath and then followed him. 

When she got into the shop, he was already talking to the shop owner. Ricki was amazed to see that the merchandise wasn’t actually set up in a box that scrolled. It was on shelves neatly labeled with cards describing all the different effects they had. “Whoa…” She turned as Symon came over to her. 

“They won’t sell to you. But they’ll sell to me, and I can loan it to you. Pick something out you like.” Symon said gesturing grandly. “Don’t worry about turf war right now, just something that looks nice and classy will do for now.” 

“You to be nice to the poor girl.” The shop owner said. “Freshly hatched, she looks.” The owner pulled up a stool. “Here, come sit.” 

Ricki followed his instructions and sat. She couldn’t put her finger on what was bothering her more: was it that she was now an inkling? Or was it that her video game had sucked her into its world with no real way of getting home? Maybe it was both. “I like that beautiful blue shirt over there.” She pointed to one that was in the window display. 

“A good choice, indeed. Please to be trying it on.” Jelonzo said. He took it down. “Please to be changing in the back over there. Finding a nice skirt to go with it, I will be.” He turned to Symon. “Where does she be coming from?” 

“Not sure.” Symon said. Ricki didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as the curtain in the back drowned out the noise. 

When she came out, she was tugging at the tentacles that kept getting in her way then making a face as the underside of them were sticky. “Ugh…” She muttered. 

“You’ll get used them.” Symon said smoothly. 

“Please to try this on. Just came in today.” Jelonzo handed her a soft skirt that was white. “Should fit you, yes?” 

“I guess…” Ricki turned back to the dressing room ,and quickly changed out the shorts she’d somehow magically acquired. When she came back out both Jelonzo and Symon studied her critically. “H-how do I look?” 

“Much fresher!” Symon said giving her a thumbs up. “Come on. I have to be at a meeting with Callie and Marie in ten minutes!” 

Ricki let him grab her by the hand again, and they dashed out of the shop. “What about my shoes?” She asked. 

“We’ll let Callie and Marie worry about those.” Symon said as they moved across the street towards the equally familiar side where the Dojo and the TV studio were. “Now, I can’t promise they’ll help much, but they’ll probably a whole lot better at caring for you than I could alone, and it’s best I keep you away from Spyke, anyway.” 

“Do you think they’ll be able to help me get home?” Ricki asked as they began up the ramp towards the studio doors. 

“You are home…” Symon paused, and looked at her. “You probably just don’t remember where you live. We’ll get you straightened out.” 

“No, you don’t understand. I don’t live here. I… live somewhere else. Not near Inkopolis, not in this time line…” Ricki said as they wandered into the building. 

“That must have been some fall.” Symon countered smoothly. “Callie, Marie! I’m here, and I’ve brought you a visitor, too.” 

* * *

“You’re late.” A female voice said. Judging by the tone and pitch, Ricki gathered it was Marie. Her guess was confirmed when the white haired Squid Sister walked into the large room. “Who’s your friend?” 

“This here is Ricki. She asked to see you and Callie.” 

“What did we say about randomly bringing people up here?” Marie sounded annoyed. Then she composed herself. “But she is so young…” 

“I’m twelve.” She told Marie. Ricki felt herself moving closer to Symon. She had only known him less than an hour, but still. He was more familiar to her than Marie was. 

“She doesn’t know where she lives. She claims she can’t live here because she came from somewhere else.” 

“Oh really?” Marie looked as though she was going to elaborate on her thoughts, but then Callie came into the room. “Hey, Callie. This is Ricki. She’s new to Inkopolis, but appears to be homeless.” 

Callie sized Ricki up, tilting her head a bit. “You’re awfully young to be wandering the plaza alone…I got it! You can stay with us while we get things sorted out! I’ve got plenty of room at my apartment!” 

Marie gawked. “Callie. What do you know about...nevermind. We have to get on the air in five minutes.” She turned to Ricki and Symon. “Get her comfortable in the back room, and then we have to go on.” 

“Sure.” Symon looked at Ricki. “Well, come on.” He said when she hesitated to follow him. As they moved out of the big studio area, he turned to her. “Well, I had figured on Callie taking a liking to you, but not that fast. You got lucky!” 

“I guess.” Ricki was feeling suddenly self-conscious. “Do you think she was serious about me staying with her?” 

“I’d have to assume it.” Symon said. He opened a door at the end of the long hall and turned on some lights. “You can stay back here for now. They’ll be done shortly.” 

“Thanks, Symon. I owe you one.” She said quietly. 

“Nah.” He left her there in the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricki tries once more to give Callie more information about her world as she prepares to embrace the idea of living in Inkopolis

Ricki paced the room nervously as she waited for Callie and Marie to return. She recognized the room as the one you could peer into on the second floor next to the Battle Dojo. It was strange to think about someone standing on the other side of the window and staring at her, so Ricki decided to avoid the view. Instead, she studied the reading material. Most of it was in a language she didn’t understand. She guessed it was Inkling. Wait. She couldn’t read it, but she could speak it? What was this, some kind of portal glitch? She was just getting brave enough to go gaze out the window when Callie and Marie walked in. 

“Sorry about that.” Marie said pleasantly. “So Symon says you just suddenly appeared in the plaza? What do you remember before that?” 

Ricki hesitated. Could she really tell these guys they were a part of a video game in her...world? Was she even in her world anymore? She sighed softly. “I was playing a game. And then my system went funky. I woke up here.” She decided she could be vague. 

For a long moment, Callie and Marie were quiet. Then Callie cleared her throat. “Well, there isn't anywhere for you to go if you really don't have a home here…” 

Ricki held her breath. What was Callie going to suggest? She was only 12. Maybe they had an orphanage. That was probably where she would end up. “I'm sorry to be trouble.. . “ 

“You should stay with one of us until other arrangements can be made.” Marie said after a moment. 

“Hey yeah! You can stay with me. I have an extra room at my apartment.” Callie said, apparently forgetting she’d made that statement before. She reached out a hand to her. “Come on.” 

Ricki frowned quietly. Things were happening too fast. “I need to go home…” She said even though she did take Callie’s outstretched hand. 

“I’d love to say you can, but your whole story doesn’t make any logical sense. People don’t just appear out of nowhere around here.” Callie pointed out. “Maybe for now it’ll be better to just pretend you’re from here.” 

“Oh…” Ricki realized what Callie was saying without saying it. She didn’t believe Ricki anymore than Symon had. “I guess…” She turned to see how Marie was taking everything. The other squid sister was gazing at her thoughtfully. 

“We’ll check into this claim of yours. But I agree with Callie for the time being. Stay with her, and we’ll try and help you adjust until we come up with a better solution.” 

“Oh! Marie, are you still coming over for dinner?” Callie asked suddenly. 

“Yeah, I’ll bring enough for three then.” Marie said. The idea of eating in Inkopolis suddenly made Ricki’s nerves even worse. She didn’t like seafood in general, and the stuff she did like, she was allergic to. “Do you guys have french fries here?” She asked. 

“Oh yeah. I have some in my freezer, actually. Is that all you want?” Callie frowned. “We could also get catfish burgers…” 

“I… might be allergic to catfish…” Ricki said slowly. She hated how afraid she sounded. This was Callie and Marie, after all. They wouldn’t hurt a fly. “You don’t have to go to extra lengths for me, really.” She added as Callie led the way out of the large room. 

* * *

She led the way towards a car. “So you really just appeared out of nowhere? That’s strange…” 

“Not as strange as being an Inkling when I’m supposed to be human…” Ricki allowed. She regretted her words as Callie paused, and her eyes got big. “Well, in my world, I am, anyway…” She ammended quickly. 

“I wouldn’t say things like that around Marie.” Callie advised. “You’ll be here a while until we can find a way to I guess send you home. Better to adjust quickly, and worry about the rest later.” 

“Easy for you to say. You were born here.” 

“Actually, I wasn’t…” Callie smiled quietly. “Okay. So I’m hoping you don’t mind a small room. That’s about all I have.” 

“I really don’t need much. Just a place to sleep, I guess.” Ricki offered her a shy smile. “You’ve been my favorite from the first time I ever...never mind.” 

“No, don’t censor yourself. Tell me what you’re thinking.” Callie said as she pulled her car into the traffic. “But I wouldn’t talk about it with people here that aren’t me or Symon. Marie will listen, but she’s...more practical, so anything out of the ordinary will seem weird to her.” 

Ricki merely nodded. “Where I came from… you and your cousin are popular idols, for being “fictional” characters. I mean… I never really thought much about it, but every Splatfest people divide between you, and Marie. I usually team up with whatever team you’re for.” 

Callie was quiet for a moment. When they came to a stop at the red light, she turned to face her. “You definitely will have to refrain from talking about this home of yours around others if all we are to you there is a video game or whatever. We’ll get you involved in things around here, to take your mind off of it.” She returned her attention back to the traffic ahead of them, and Ricki had the feeling that any conversation about going home was over. 

She watched as Inkopolis sped by. “Hey, they finally fixed Hammerhead Bridge? It’s still broken where… well, you know.” 

“Oh?” Callie didn’t look at her, the older inkling focusing on the cars in front of her. “It’s been fixed awhile. But it really did take longer than it should have.” She got on a ramp then. “I live in Flounder Heights.” She added. 

“Don’t they use it for Turf War?” 

“Oh yes. But the ink is actually packed with plant nutrients. And of course it’s self-cleaning.” Callie smiled brightly, pulling into a parking space. “Well, here we are.” She turned off the ignition, and then turned to face Ricki again. “I know you must be scared, things being as they are with no way of knowing how they got this way or if you can get back to your home. Just know that Marie and I will keep an eye on you. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise.” 

Ricki was about to answer, but suddenly, she felt every part of herself go numb. And then she found that the seat was swallowing her, and she had no limbs. In their place were eight tentacles. She flopped around, blinking at Callie. 

“Oh no!” Callie exclaimed. She gently laid a hand on Ricki’s head. “Calm down… you’ve squidded out.” Callie reached in the back, and then gently slid a beach towel under her. “I’ll take you inside.” She said, gently lifting her, and the towel up. Carefully, she maneuvered so she could get out of the car without dropping Ricki.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie gets Ricki settled in her apartment and they talk about her prolonged stay as Marie realizes that she will need a place to go during the day.

Callie gently set the towel with the squid formed Ricki inside the bathtub. “It’s alright. You’ll re-form in a few minutes, but you have to calm down first.” She said. She got up. “I’ll be right back.” She figured that the girl would feel better if she had a bit of privacy. 

While she waited for Ricki, she dialed Marie. They lived about the same distance from the studio where they worked so she knew that her cousin would be home. Predictably she answered on the second ring. “Hey.” 

“She squidded in my car.” Callie announced without bothering to greet Marie. “I have her in the bathtub right now. I don’t remember us having that problem…” 

“She’s not fully grown yet. She’s twelve. She’ll probably do that a lot until she gets comfortable here, or until she’s 14. Whichever comes first.” 

“Great. I’m just glad ink removes itself.” Callie blinked, suddenly hearing Ricki shriek. “Hang on, Marie.” Callie set the phone down and wandered back to the bathroom. The door was closed. “Ricki? Are you alright?” 

“There’s ink everywhere.” Ricki commented. “Where’s the water?” 

“Water… we don’t do water.” Callie said. “You didn’t try to drink the ink, did you?” She had the feeling that she was going to have a sit down with Ricki and explain how things worked. 

“Yes… it was gross. Like dish soap.” The door opened and Ricki wandered out. She was back in her clothes. “How do you guys bathe in this stuff?” 

Callie laughed softly. “We use purified ink. Its not as sticky. We also cook with it and drink it. Oh! Marie!” She turned and beckoned Ricki to follow her. She grabbed the phone and turned back to face Ricki. “Sorry, Ricki tried to drink some ink.” 

“Without purifying it first? She should know better.” Marie said. “I'm bringing Symon with me. Maybe we can all sit down and talk to her.I have the feeling she was telling the truth about what she said.” 

“It seems so.” Callie watched as Ricki opened and closed the fridge door. “On your way?” 

“Yeah. Will be there in five.” Marie hung up. 

“Marie and Symon are on their way.” Callie told Ricki. The girl was now sitting on her favorite sectional, staring at Callie with expectant eyes. “You still thirsty? I can get you a real drink.” 

“I guess…” Ricki looked away from her and started examining herself. She touched the outside of her tentacles, then the underside. “I don’t feel anything when I pull…” 

“Yeah, we’re pretty numb…” Callie said slowly. She turned and got some filtered ink out of the fridge and poured it into a glass. She took it over, and handed it to Ricki. She sat down next to her. “You really….aren’t from here, are you?” She asked. The idea of an alternate place still spooked her, but Callie couldn’t ignore the wonder in Ricki’s eyes as she adjusted on her own terms to things that should have been completely natural to her. 

“No.” Ricki eyed the ink in her glass warily. “Will this really taste better?” 

“Yeah.” Callie got up as the front door opened and Marie and Symon walked in. “Hey guys.” She greeted. 

“Hey.” Symon replied. Marie went straight into the kitchen with their dinners in her arms. “Hey, Ricki. You doing okay?” 

“I guess…” Ricki finally took a sip of the ink. Callie braced herself, hoping that she would like it. She offered Callie a slight smile. “It’s not a good as water, but it works.” She told her. 

“You just gotta get used to it, that’s all.” Callie announced. Then she turned to help Marie arrange things on plates, leaving Ricki to talk to Symon alone. “I think she’ll be fine with me.” 

“So you really think she doesn’t belong here?” Marie asked quietly. “And are you sure you want that kind of responsibility? We do have group homes here…” 

“Her circumstances are a bit too unusual for one of those. She wouldn’t survive there. No, I think she’s fine with me.” 

Marie gave her a dubious look. “If you’re sure.” 

“I am.” Callie said firmly. “It might be fun, to test the ink of parenthood, you know?” 

* * *

Ricki was never more relieved than when Symon walked through the door of Callie’s apartment. She was still sipping lightly at the ink and trying to get used to the taste in her mouth. It really didn’t taste too different from water. It was just a little thicker. She smiled lightly as he came over. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Symon grinned a bit at her, and then sat down. “Doing okay? I heard you squidded out in Callie’s car.” 

“That felt so weird. It didn’t hurt, but I didn’t know how to reverse it! I came back to myself in the bathtub.” 

“You’ll get the hang of it eventually. We all go through a period of not being able to hold form as children.” Symon reached over and brushed one of her tentacles of her shoulder. “Did you really try to drink raw ink?” 

“Yeah.” Ricki made a face. “Things are so much weirder here than I thought… in the game, all we’re concerned with is turf war and ranked mode.” 

“You guys made our lives into a video game?” Symon said. “I guess that will be something you won’t tell anyone here besides us 3.” 

“I certainly insist on it.” Callie said. “Tomorrow, we’ll get you registered for schooling. So it will be very important for you to keep yourself out of trouble.” 

“School?” Ricki felt her stomach do a flip. It was bad enough she had to be stuck in a place that was so completely different from her own world. Now they were throwing school at her? 

“Yes, school. Marie and I have to work, and Symon works with us as a special intern. So you’ll need somewhere safe to go while we’re busy. After school programs, too. Mostly involving turf wars. They have special sectors for beginners.” Callie said. She and Marie moved all the plates to the small dining room. “Come and eat. You can’t go to bed on a empty stomach.” 

Ricki followed Symon and they both sat down. Callie refilled her drink for her, and she smiled. “Thanks.” 

“Sure.” Callie and Marie sat down on the ends of the table. “You’ll have a good time in school, I’m sure. Just be careful of who you become friends with. There are some that run around with Spyke.” 

“The sea snail guy? He’s harmless.” Ricki studied the burger in front of her. She realized it was probably a catfish burger, and she was concerned. 

Marie set her fork down. “Spyke is a known criminal here. You need to stay away from him. Don’t trust anyone else who says he’s good. He’s not. We can’t arrest him because we can never find proof.” 

Ricki took a small bite of her burger as Marie spoke, bracing herself for the allergic reaction she knew could happen. She swallowed the first bite, and waited. To her surprise, there was nothing to wait for. She took another bite. These burgers were divine, really. “These are so good!” She exclaimed after a fourth bite. 

“I’m glad you could eat them.” Marie said. “But lets remember what I said. You can’t go near Spyke. And there are teens at the school who work with him, so don’t fall in with them.” 

“What if I went to school with her for a couple of days, just to make sure she gets settled in?” Symon suggested. “I have to turn in a few assignments as it is.” 

“That would be good. But who is going to be our stage hand while you’re away?” Marie asked. 

“We’ll get Cliff to do it.” Symon said. He wasted no time getting someone on the phone and talking quickly. When he hung up, he smiled over at Ricki. “I’ll take you over to get your rolller after dinner.” 

“Will I really need that for school?” 

“Best to blend in. Everyone brings their weapons to school. Keep them in our lockers so we don’t have to go all the way home between end of classes and turf matches.” 

“I’ll give her my card.” Callie said. “Those people at Booyah Base won’t give her a second look right now without it.” 

“Yeah I know. I bought her the outfit she’s wearing now.” Symon said. “Jelonzo was really good with her. Hopefully Sheldon will be, too.” 

Ricki finished her burger and the drink she had been sipping lightly. “I wish we didn’t have to go back out. I’m really sleepy.” 

“Why don’t I go and get your roller then. Is the Splat Roller good for you?” 

“Yeah.” Ricki yawned. 

“I’ll get you set for bed then.” Callie said. She turned to Marie. “I’ll be back out after she’s settled in.” 

“Wait. An inkling’s weapon is something very personal. Why don’t you two go tomorrow and get it while Callie and I finalize the schooling business?” Marie suggested. 

“I think I could manage a visit to Booyah Base in the morning.” Ricki said. 

“Its settled then.” Callie reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, I even have a night shirt you can change into.” 

Ricki smiled despite her nerves. She could tell Callie was really trying to make her feel comfortable. “You really don’t have to fuss over me so much.” She told Callie when they were alone in the guest room. “I’ve been taking care of myself for years.” She loved her father, but sometimes he could be flighty and forget things. 

“I believe it.” Callie said. She pulled the sheets and blankets back on the bed. “In you go.” 

“Thanks.” For a moment, she worried that her tentacles’ sticky undersides would get ink on the pillow. She was pleasantly surprised when they didn’t. “Good night, Callie.” 

“Good night, Ricki.” She smiled and then turned out the light, closing her bedroom door quietly behind her.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally Super Jumping into Spyke's alley, Ricki finds herself imprisoned by the sea snail addict in exchange for a shot to go home to her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spyke has always intrigued me as a character. I thought that things in Inkopolis probably weren't as good and fun as they are made out to be in the game. So I decided ot make him a sort of drug king that indoctrinates and sometimes abducts inklings right off the street with broken promises to get what he wants.

The next morning, Ricki awoke to a knock on the door. “I'm up.” She crawled out of bed, and pulled her shirt down. 

“It's Symon. Callie and Marie went to work already. I'm supposed to take you to get your roller and then to the studio.” 

“Oh. You can come in.” Ricki sat on the edge of the bed as Symon came in. “Did Callie leave anything for me to wear?” 

“As a matter of fact, she did.” He held up a conservative jeans and t-shirt combination. “Will this work for you?” 

“It’s perfect.” She took the outfit from him. “Give me a second to change and then I’ll be ready.” She told him. 

“I’ll just be out here waiting.” Symon closed her door again. 

Quickly she got into the new outfit. The jeans were a bit long on her so she rolled them up a little. Aside from that, everything looked good. She touched her long tentacles again, and then decided to try and style them. Callie was right. It didn’t hurt to put them into weird positions. She settled for a style that was similar to that of Callie’s, remembering how she’d liked it so much. Then she opened the door. “I’m ready.” 

Symon smiled. “You look fresh! I like how you did your tentacles. I think Callie would approve, too.” He put an arm around her shoulders. “We’re taking an easy way to Booyah Base!” He said grandly as he led the way out of the apartment. 

They walked out into the parking lot, and that was when she noticed the super jump pads. “You’re kidding right? What if I can’t do it?” She looked at Symon dubiously. 

“We can all super jump. Just focus on where you want to go when you step on the pad.” Symon told her before he got on one. In a second he was gone. 

After a moment, Ricki stepped onto a pad. And then in the next instant she was gone. 

* * *

“Hey, watch where you’re landing!” Someone called before a rough hand reached out and shoved her. “What are y’ doing super jumping here, anyway? This place ain’t for scrud like you.” 

“Oi, at ease, gents.” A British voice said then. When Ricki looked up, she saw Spyke standing there with his arms folded. “ S’no way to talk to a pretty girl.” He looked like he always did, except more eccentric and frantic. “Say you’re new ‘round ‘ere, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” Ricki turned to glance behind her. She could see a sliver of Booyah Base in between the two male inklings that were blocking her way out of the alley. “I was just going to Booyah Base. I’m sorry to have disturbed you.” She added, backing up a bit. 

Spyke reached out and gripped her wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. “What’s the ‘urry? Maybe you need somethin’ they can’t give you over there. I promise to offer fair prices. ‘Course it ain’t free, love.” 

Around her the other inklings snickered a bit. Ricki shivered, feeling nervous. “N-no, it’s alright. I have someone waiting for me.” Besides Spyke couldn’t give her the thing she wanted most which was to go home. 

Spyke didn’t let go of her. Instead, he pulled her along behind him. “Come t’think of it, you don’t look you want ta be ‘ere. Where y’from?” He finally released her, but now they were in the very back of the alley, and she couldn’t see the opening anymore. Other inklings had come over and were crowding around her. Spyke had taken his place on his carpet, looking much like a king with loyal subjects. 

“Not here.” There was no way she was about to tell Spyke about her own home. She needed to get out of there. Symon would be worrying about her. “I’d really like to go back home, but Callie and Marie say there isn’t a way home.” 

Spyke didn’t say anything for a while. When he did speak again, it was in a kinder, gentle tone. “Oi. Marie an’ Callie, huh? They don’t know much about nothin’ except Turf War and Ranked modes. I wouldn’ take anythin’ they say to heart, love. I can get y’home.” 

“Really?” This was something Ricki hadn’t expected from Spyke after the way Marie and Callie had made her promise to stay away from him because he was a bad person. 

“Aye. But as I said. It ain’t for free.” He regarded her now seriously. “Y’ gotta pay your way home. First and foremost, y’can’t go back to Callie and Marie. You belong to me now. Second, you ‘ave to do whatever I say, no matter how strange it may seem. Can y’do that?” 

Ricki swallowed hard, feeling the urge to bolt. And then she felt the numbing sensation start again in her limbs. The next time she looked up at Spyke, he was even bigger, and more imposing. She felt someone that wasn’t gentle, or caring pick her up and deposit her in a pile of dirty blankets. 

“Good then. ‘Ere you go, sweet girl.” Spyke’s voice said as he leaned over and put something on the edge of the blankets. “ ‘ave some infused ink. It will relax you.” 

Ricki found herself sprawled on the blankets a few minutes after she finished the saucer of liquid. But she couldn’t focus. She still felt like her limbs were made of jelly. She vaguely heard Spyke giving directions to someone. “S-symon…” She uttered. 

“No one ‘round ‘ere by that name, love.” Spyke responded. He let out a low whistle. “Take ‘er to our bunk, will you? Get ‘er some food, and put her in a bed. That concoction should keep her out for the remainder of the day. Take the tunnels. We can’t be seen with this one.” 

Ricki struggled to sit up as a girl with deep black tentacles came over. She attempted to back up, but found it impossible. “No… I don’t want to stay with you, Spyke. I can’t…” 

“You’ll change yer mind after a good night’s sleep.” As the girl inkling pulled her to her feet, she heard Spyke warn her to keep an eye on Ricki until further notice. “I’ll make it worth yer while, Millie.” 

Millie said something that Ricki didn’t catch before scooping her into her arms. “Right, then. I guess you’re his new favorite.” She said as she walked towards an open manhole. She jumped, and suddenly they were shrouded in darkness.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frantic search for Callie's new charge begins while Spyke slowly begins to manipulate Ricki.

Symon was panicking. He had been waiting for Ricki to appear right next to him, but when she hadn’t, he’d gone looking for her, including super jumping right back to the parking lot outside Callie’s apartment building in Flounder Heights. When he couldn’t find her there, he’d gone back to the studio, thinking maybe she’d gotten confused and super jumped there. 

Now he found himself in the green room, with Callie and Marie looking really upset. “Look, I didn’t think she’d get lost Super Jumping.” 

“Ricki’s not like everyone else here though, remember? She has...differences. Things that are normal for us are new to her.” Callie frowned. “I really hope Spyke didn’t find her. I heard whispers the last time I was at Arowana. He’s looking for new recruits.” 

Symon shuddered, thinking about Ricki being entangled in Spyke’s dealings. “She wouldn’t… we told her to stay away from him.” 

“We have to remember that she’s also only twelve.” Callie pointed out. Now she looked even more concerned. “We need to find her. Sooner rather than later.” 

“Let me do a sweep of the Plaza before we take this public. If we do it now, Spyke might see it.” Symon said. “I’ll let you guys know if I find anything.” 

* * *

Ricki groaned before opening her eyes. The room she was in was cold. In the dim light, she glimpsed other pallets. Most of them crumpled, but a few were occupied. “H-hello? Is anyone there?” 

”Be quiet, new kid. SOme of us need sleep.” Someone snapped from behind her. 

”’ere now,love. You come with Spyke now. I’ll take care you.” Spyke’s voice was soothing, enticing. SHe felt him take her hand and pull her to her feet. “Rest ya, keep it down. I’ve a ‘eadache that won’t go away.” He easily weaved them around the floor of pallets into a room curtained off. “How are you feelin’, love?” 

“I… I don’t know, really.” Ricki swallowed hard. “I wanna go home…” 

Spyke laughed, offering her a cold smile. “Yer not goin’ home yet. You’ve to pay for that passage, remember? But not yet, of course.” He pulled aside another curtain, revealing another floor bed. This one; however, appeared to have softer blankets. “Sleep in ‘ere a while so I can keep an eye on you.” He was gentle as he laid her down. And then covered her with thick, heavy blankets. Then he held out a glass with dark colored ink in it. “Have some more. It will help you sleep.” 

Ricki pushed the glass away. She knew whatever was in that drink was what was keeping her from thinking clearly. She needed a clear head to think about a way to escape. 

Spyke wasn’t having it, though. He forced her to sit up and pressed the drink into her hands. “Its this or something more painful. Pick yer poison,love.” 

Ricki shivered at his words and took the drink in gulps. He removed the cup from her hands.”I hate you.” She sputtered. “They’ll find me, and fry you to the ground.” 

“They’ll do nothin’ of the sort if they care for you all. Now go to sleep.” He backed up and closed the curtain separating him from her small, new prison. 

* * *

Spyke knew what he was doing. He’d taken many an inkling child from the streets over the years. Many with broken homes, or runaways. This girl, though… she was different. He had seen her appear in the plaza out of the blue the day before. He’d watched as Callie and Marie’s errand boy took her to Jelonzo’s shop, and then to the studio. He’d seen Callie take her home. Now he would take her from them. It would serve them right after they had cheated him out of fame that should’ve been his as teens. He’d have to do something about this “going home” business, though. 

He listened as her not so silent sobs died off into easy breathing as his concoction took effect. Spyke got up and wandered out to speak to his older followers. “Millie, you will go into the plaza and gather some things for her to wear.” 

“Is she going to earn her way, or are you going to pamper her?” Millie demanded. “I can’t see her being very successful. She’s a child.” 

“Never you mind what I’ve got planned. Just do as I say.” Spyke snapped. “She’ll earn her keep just fine by be’aving ‘erself.” Spyke did intend to have her grab snails, but not yet. She was too young. For now, he’d be working on making her loyal. “I’m not completely ‘eartless.” 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Millie muttered. “Alright, then. I’ll get her some other clothes. And some stabilizer, to keep her from squidding out.” 

“Yes, that’s good.” Spyke said. “I’ll ‘ave to see about getting her things to play with, too.” He watched as Millie disappeared using the usual exit tunnel. Then he turned and went back into his small alcove. He paused as something near a makeshift window broke. “Oi! Where d’you think yer goin’?” Spyke moved quickly as the girl sprung up and tried to trample across his bed away from him. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, applying as much force as he dared without actually hurting her. “First you stumble into my alley, now you’re wreckin’ my ‘ome! The list of things you’re owin’ me for is growing, don’t you think?” 

Predictably, the girl struggled him, trying to pry his hand from her wrist. “Let me go!” 

Spyke wasn’t used to being contradicted. Most of his other captures had been quick and easy. This girl had spunk. It was going to take a lot to break her in. “You be quiet now. No one’s ‘urtin’ you. I won’t let ‘em. He gingerly picked the girl up and put her back in her pallet. “You stay there. Until I say you can get up. Understand?” He closed the curtain, ignoring her shrieks of protest. “Keep screamin’ like that, you’ll lose yer voice.” He said calmly. He sighed softly. Spyke didn’t want to resort to the rougher sedatives. They were harder to wean the kiddies off. But Ricki wasn’t going to give him much of a choice the more she fought. “‘Ey, you lot! Over ‘ere a moment.” He said to two of the other males in the group. “I’ve to go and sit out for a bit. Keep ‘er ‘ere, and quiet. You know where the syringe is. Use it.” Spyke didn’t give either of them a chance to protest before he wandered towards his usual alley. He was sure his gear hungry customers were waiting for him. Ricki, and her indoctrination would wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With still no idea where Ricki is, and suspicions of an abduction growing, Symon turns to his Turf War team captain for help. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Spyke continues to break Ricki in, but will a possible illness reveal her captor's softer side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my own real life Splatoon teammates: Anthony "Rodri", Joel, and Mary. Your support of this fic has been amazing!

Ch. 6

Symon felt the guy behind him before the splash of ink. In a second, he found himself back at his team’s respawn point. “Shit.” He cursed. He wasn’t concentrating on this match, and he knew the team captain would be on his back about it if he let the team down a second round. He paved blue ink around a tree, and started to splatter the wall ahead of him with ink. Their team had the most inked turf, but they also had the most Splats. Tobias was definitely going to be furious. Feeling another rival sneak up behind him, he turned around and shot at them. The girl inkling was splatted quickly, and Symon went back to what he was doing as the clock began to wind down. He followed Sera, his current team partner back to the Respawn point, inking as he went. When the buzzer went off, the score was in their favor. “Yes!” 

“No! What kind of playin’ was that, Sy? You aren’t here at all, dude.” Toby raged. “Your defense and your offense was completely off!” 

“Sorry, Tobe. I’m kinda dealing with a lot of stuff at work.” Symon apologized. “Y’remember the other night when I told you about that girl Ricki?” 

“Yeah? You’re not about to tell me you’re fallin’ for her, are you? She’s like what? Eight?” 

“12. But she’s missing. I was supposed to be lookin’ after her for Callie and Marie, and I lost her. She just vanished into thin air.” 

“That’s tough, man.” Toby wiped enemy ink off his Gold Dynamo. “I’ll keep an eye out. What does she look like?” 

“She’s strange for her age. She looks like a cross between Callie and Marie. She can hold her inkling form a lot better than we’re supposed to be able to at her age, but when she’s scared or panics, she squids out. Callie and Marie are worried she got snatched by Spyke and his drug gang.” 

Toby frowned. “If she did, it might be even harder to get away. I’ve heard stories of Spyke keeping his loyals doped up so bad they don’t know what they’re consenting to.” 

Symon let out a low growl. “Where does he get off doing that kind of shit? Especially to kids!” 

“Well, as far as I know, dude, most of the people he finds are well into their teens. If he took your Ricki, it just might be a first.” Toby sighed, and glanced at his blue watch. “I should get home and take care of my own brood. Stay fresh, Sy. Call me if you want to set up a search party or somethin’.” 

Symon sighed. “Yeah, will do.” He finished packing up his charger in its case, and headed for the Super Jump platform. He needed to get something to eat before his search for Ricki continued. He was starving. 

* * *

Ricki woke up feeling nauseated and cold. She pulled the blankets back over herself and laid her head back down. She tried to lie as still as possible, not wanting Spyke to detect that she’d woken up. Her captor had come back sometime in the night to give her more of the infused ink. He’d talked to her until she could no longer hear him. The two inklings he’d left to guard her had been rough with her, and injected her with something that made her see things that weren’t there, laughing at her reaction to it. 

She wanted to go home. But she didn’t know where home was anymore. Was it with the Squid Sisters? With Symon? Or maybe she was already home with Spyke. She stilled hearing rustling from the other side of her curtain. Ricki jumped as the curtain was pulled back forcefully. 

“Morning.” Spyke said cordially. He held out a meat patty of some kind. “Bet you’re hungry.” 

“Not really…” Ricki said. She forced herself to sit up, ignoring the blinding pain her head as she did. “Please don’t leave me alone with those two again…” 

Spyke squatted so that he was at eye level with her. “Don’t give me a reason to.” He said simply. He took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet. “Right then. Time t’show you ‘round properly.” He led her out of the curtained off room, and into the much larger one. In the daylight, she could now see that the pallets were neatly lined up, not scattered as she’d first thought. “The common room.” He explained. 

Then he took her through a tunnel that wound up leading to a ladder. “This leads directly to the place where we met.” 

Ricki gasped. “Your accent!” 

Spyke smirked. “Oi, I have to gain their trust somehow, yeah?” He squeezed her hand gently. “Ricki isn’t it? Look, I don’t want to be your enemy…. I do intend on helping you get back to where you belong… eventually.” 

Ricki just nodded, concerned that if she tried to protest being kept there, he’d revert back to the nasty Spyke she’d encountered before. She frowned quietly, instead. “Maybe I should go back to Marie and Callie until you figure it out…” She ventured after a moment. 

“No!” Spyke glared at her, shoving her up against the wall. “I told you. You’re mine now. You’re not going to be seeing them anymore.” He shoved her hard, then let her go. “Now look here, girlie. Those two took something that should’ve been mine. Now I’m returning the favor. You either behave yourself, or you’re goin’ to be miserable. There is no going back to them. Got it?” 

Ricki could only nod, feeling herself shivering all over. “C-can I go lay down again…? I don’t feel well…” She said softly. 

Spyke nodded, and with gentleness, picked her up. “You’re very warm…” He said. Her captor rested her head against his arm. “I’ve got something that will help you rest. It’s not going to feel very good, but it will help, immensely. Gave it to Mille once. Fixed her right up after a day or two.” 

Ricki didn’t like the sound of things. Was he talking about giving her another shot of something? “I need a doctor…” 

“You’ll be just fine, love.” Spyke said. He stopped walking after a few minutes. “‘Ey, where’s Millie? She back from ‘er run yet?” 

“No.” Someone said. “Last I saw her, some guy with a Splattershot Jr. was talking to her. Symon, someone?” 

Ricki struggled to get down, but Spyke firmed up his grip. “Symon…” 

“Y’don’t need him.” Spyke said soothingly. “Find Millie, and bring me the Med Kit.” He told the inkling boy he was talking to. Then he turned and carried her back to his room. He laid her down on the second curtained off pallet. “Here comes a small pinch.” He muttered softly. 

Ricki winced, but stayed still. She’d had plenty of shots before. She knew that moving was never a good idea. Almost instantly, she felt numb and sleepy. She wasn’t sure that she was even laying down until her eyes registered that Spyke was standing over her, putting the vials back in the med kit. He was speaking, but Ricki couldn’t hear him as a shroud seemed to fall over her awareness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symon confronts Spyke with surprising results. 
> 
> Spyke considers taking Ricki above ground to his penthouse.

Ch. 7

Symon frowned, watching Spyke and the girl he had just been talking to talk. Then Spyke moved away from her, shooing her back towards the alley. He turned towards Symon then. “Spyke.” Symon said warily. 

“‘ello.” He crossed his arms. “Can I get you somethin’, mate?” 

“Doubt it.” Symon pushed off the wall. “But maybe you can help me with something. A couple of days ago, my boss’ adopted sister went missing. She’s younger than most o us , and sometimes can’t hold form properly.” 

“Aye. I know ‘er.” Spyke said. “Strange one, that child. Going on and on about a whole other world an’ everythin’. Been tryin’ to help ‘er get used to things.” 

“You have her?! Give her back, Spyke! She doesn’t belon with you. You’re the least qualified to take care of a child, and you know that!” 

“MOre qualified than those two cousins of yours. She’s staying with me.” SPyke stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Now, you just be a good boy and forget all about ‘er.” 

“Like hell I will!” Symon yelled. Some passersby stoppped and stared. “We haven’t been able to do something about you for a while because we couldn’t prove you’d done anything wrong. Well, you’ve just made a big mistake, abducting Ricki, and when they find out that you admitted it…” 

“Ricki doesn’t want to stay here. You tell the cousins what you will. I’m the only one lookin’ out for ‘er well being. Got it?” Spyke glowered at him. “Gotta go.” Before Symon could say another word, he disappeared to his alley, and a large group of recently turfing inklings followed him, presumably to get a fix for their next matches. 

Symon glowered after them before setting his wireless headset to call the studio. “Marie, we were right. Spyke has Ricki.” He said the minute Marie picked up. 

“Then we need to get her back. Are you coming here? It's about time for us to change stages here.” “On my way now. But we may be in for a real fight. Spyke seems to be of mind that we aren't good enough for her.” Marie snorted a bit. “That's funny. Last I checked children almost time for us to swap out the turf war stages and announce them.” 

“Yeah, I’m coming back. I wish we didn't have to act like nothing was going on. This is serious.” 

“Yeah, definitely. Just get here, and after we do the stage swap, we’ll try and talk strategy.” Marie said. “Callie is freaking out over this, and that’s not really helping us any.” 

Symon nodded even though he knew that Marie couldn’t see it. “I feel just awful about all of this.” He headed towards the studio. “I’ll be there fairly soon.” 

“It's not your fault.” Marie allowed. “Just let’s come up with a plan of action, and hopefully we’ll get her away from him soon.” 

Symon didn’t reply before hanging up and opening the main lobby door to go upstairs. 

* * *

Ricki watched intently as two Inklings a little older than her swiped another inkling’s small snail pouch. She wanted to warn their mark, but Millie was insistent that she kept her mouth shut and just watched. She was already feeling weird after taking the stabilizer. Her limbs were stiff, and uncomfortable. Her neck hurt from the way Millie was holding on the back of it, keeping her from running. “It’s not right.” She muttered. “Be quiet.” Millie hissed. “This is how we have to do things. SOme of us aren’t lucky enough to be famous and get what we want handed to us on a silver platter.” “Mmm….” Ricki twitched uncomfortably. “I want to go home….” “Fine. But you won’t be able to do much there. Spyke’s busy.” Millie said, taking her by the hand and turning her away from the inkling at work pilfering snails. “Honestly, I don’t understand why he doesn’t just take you to his penthouse.” Ricki blinked. “Spyke has a penthouse? Why does he live underground then?” “Easier to rule his kingdom, I suppose.” Millie sighed as they reached the manhole. “But with you, I feel like you’d benefit better from being able to have a little more controlled freedom.” She picked Ricki up then, and jumped down the manhole. “Maybe I’ll speak to him myself about it.” “About what , love?” Spyke greeted them as they approached the main sector of their underground lair. He easily took Ricki into his arms and smiled. Ricki, despite really not wanting to let Spyke think he was winning, laid her head against his arm. . Her limbs felt stiff. “The penthouse. You want to be a parental figure, maybe you should treat her better.” Millie suggested. “Funny you should bring that up. I’d just been thinking about that myself.” Spyke looked down at Ricki then. “You’re still developin’, and y’need the fresh air.” “I can walk…” She told Spyke as they turned to head towards the underground rooms again. 

“S’all good, lovey. Spyke’s got ya. Millie, you’ll join us, along with Brendan.” 

Ricki didn’t hear Millie’s reply if she gave one. She was feeling undeniably exhausted. “The stabilizer makes me sleepy.” She told Spyke sleepily as they entered his room. Spyke gingerly laid her in his bed, and tucked her in. 

“Well, it will stop, eventually.” Spyke said. “You’ll be gettin’ another dose soon.” 

“Yes, Spyke.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ricki begins learning the art of pick pocketing, Symon attempts to take her back to the Squid Sisters.

“Much better, love.” Spyke surveyed the contents of Ricki’s pockets. He’d been training her with small tasks. Today, he’d asked her to fetch wallets. “You’re gettin’ better. Did anyone see you?” 

“Nope! I was really fast!” Ricki sat down next to Spyke uninvited. They were in his usual alley. “I saw Symon…” She said quietly. “But he didn’t see me. He was talking to some other guy..” 

Spyke frowned, but then patted her head, offering a smile. “Good girl. These will sell nicely in the black market, too. Naive new inklings don’t know the difference, really.” He looked up as Brendan came over. “Here now, sweetheart, go on with Brendan and get some rest. Don’t forget to take your medicine.” Spyke had been giving her the stabilizer for two weeks now. And even though she complained about stiffness, it did make managing her a lot easier. 

“I don’t want to. It makes me really stiff, Spyke…” 

“Too bad.” Spyke folded his arms. “Do as I say, Ricki.” 

“Okay.” Ricki followed Brendan out of the alley, and torwards the launch pads that would Super Jump them to his apartments. * 

Symon followed closely behind Ricki, hoping that he was blending in enough that he wouldn’t noticed. When Brendan stopped to talk to someone, he took his chance. He crept up behind Ricki, and grabbed her around the middle with one hand, and covering her mouth with the other. With a little effort, he made it to the launch pad just as Brendan began to give chase. He was just putting his foot on it when Ricki bit him. “Ow! Hey!” 

“Let go of me!” Ricki exclaimed, struggling more forcefully. “I’ll bite you again!” 

“Ricki, please! Callie’s really worried about you!” 

“Take your hands off her!” Brendan’s voice said suddenly. He moved to the platform, and reached for Ricki, grabbing her by the wrist. “Come on, Ricki. Let’s go.” 

”Hey, buddy. She’s comin’ with me!” Symon growled. He grabbed a fistful of Ricki’s shirt and pulled hard. 

“Stop it!” Ricki whined then. She pulled free of Symon, and ducked behind Brendan. “I hafta stay with Spyke. He’s going to get me home. He promised.” 

“Spyke’s a cheater and a liar, and you shouldn’t trust anything he says, Ricki. Besides its been nearly a month. Don’tcha think he would have gotten you home by now if he was going to?” 

Ricki looked away, rubbing her eyes. “He will. He promised.” She said softly. 

“Come on, sweetheart. You don't have to listen to him.” Brendan said. He picked Ricki up, and Symon scowled, watching as Callie’s adoptive daughter curled up in the older inkling’s arms, resting her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, time for a nap.” He muttered softly. 

“Brendan, please!” Symon said now, following the other inkling back towards the opposite launchpad. “You know Spyke’s no good for her! Just give her to me. I’ll make sure you’re rewarded. Callie is willing to give out any amount of money to have Ricki returned.” 

Brendan paused before stepping on the launchpad. “She’s a bit dependent on him right now…” He said slowly. 

“For what? Drugs? He turned her into an addict, didn’t he?” 

“It makes her feel better. She’s been getting sick at night.” Brendan said. “It helps, trust me.” He rubbed Ricki’s back gently as she began to whimper. “Yes, I know, we’ll get you taken care of. Speaking of. I need to get another dose into her. I’ll...see what I can do about helping you get her out.” Without another word he stepped on the launchpad and disappeared. 

_Ricki, what have you gotten involved in? You are in so much more trouble than you think, and I can’t help you until you realize this yourself._ Symon sighed softly, and he hefted the bag on his shoulder. He’d call Callie and Marie after his matches tonight. At least he’d be able to tell them that their charge was still alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Months after Symon's encounter with Brendan, Spyke is arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of "To Find A Way Home" (and still considering a different title...) . Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic!! Special shout out to my clan, Fresh Squids of Inkopolis: Fe, Sammy, Joel, Anthony, Mary, Alley, and everyone else!

“I know you know where she is, Spyke. She’s been staying with you for the last seven months, and we want her back. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way.” Callie folded her arms. 

“I don’t have anything to say.” Spyke said. He casually put his feet up on the table. “You can’t hold me here forever. I have rights.” 

Callie scowled. She was still waiting to hear something from Symon’s team. They had deployed a special search party into the sewers that lead towards Octo Valley. “I can hold you here long enough to find someone who will be willing to rat on you for the right price.” Callie informed him. 

“Got news for you, love. Ricki don’t wanna come home to you. She’s happy livin’ with me.” Spyke said. 

Callie frowned. “That’s not her decision now, is it? She’s a little girl.” 

“Don’t let him get to you, Callie.” Marie’s voice behind her was a welcome one. Her cousin moved to stand beside her. “We will find and get her away from you. Kicking and screaming if necessary.” 

“You don’t still think you’re goin’ to get her back to that weird world of hers, do you?” 

“Pfft. No. But that’s not at issue here.” Callie allowed. Then she sat across from him. “Look, we know why you’re doing this, and we get it. But its not fair to use her like this, Spyke.” 

“Use her? You’ve it all wrong, Callie. ‘Course when this all started that was exactly it, but now…” Spyke offered a shrug. “I’m rather fond of ‘er.” 

“That’s your problem.” Marie said. 

“You know, you didn’t file paperwork with anyone. She didn’t belong legally to anyone. If you know anything about me or my doings, you know I don’t take what’s someone else’s.” 

Callie blinked. Spyke did have a point. They hadn’t even gotten that far with Ricki before she’d been taken. “But still!” She stopped as a knock came on the room window. She glanced over to see Symon waving to them frantically. She left the room, closely followed by Marie. “What? Did you find her?” 

“Yeah.” Symon looked very concerned now. “But she’s not looking good. She looks like she hasn’t been able to squid out for months, and you know how that feels. It’s not good, and its not natural. We need to get her away from them. The only problem is… well…” Symon looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. 

“What is it? She doesn’t know us anymore? What did they do?!” Callie demanded. 

“She’s attached to Spyke and Brendan. Moreso Brendan, I think. He’s sort of being her caregiver now. She said she won’t go anywhere they can’t go.” 

“But…” Another voice said. Then an inkling with teal tentacles walked in, carrying a sleeping Ricki in his arms. “I think it’s time she is returned to you. But I won’t let her go without some concessions.” 

“Oh?” Marie folded her arms while Callie fought the urge to snatch the girl from his arms. “What sort of concessions?” 

“I get to come stay with you guys at Callie’s place. She won’t stay with you if I don’t live with her. She’s...adopted me.” 

Callie frowned. She didn’t like the idea of having anyone that had something to do with Ricki’s abduction and imprisonment keeping touch with her after everything that’s happened. But as she studied Ricki, who woke up long enough to whimper about stiff limbs before burying her face in Brendan’s chest again, she knew there was no real way of getting around it. “Fine. You can stay, but only until she’s weaned off the stabilizer and whatever else Spyke’s been giving her. Then you leave her alone, and you never see her again. Is that a deal?” 

“You got it.” Brendan said. He gently held Ricki out to Callie. “Here. I think… you should get reacquainted with her.” 

“You can work off your crime in the studio under Symon.” Marie added. Then she turned to face the window. “I will deal with Spyke. You just get her home, Callie.” 

“Don’t hurt him…” Ricki uttered sleepily. “Please…” 

Callie scowled, but schooled her features into a neutral expression. “No one’s going to hurt Spyke, Ricki. Lets go home, okay?” She let Symon hold the door open and she followed Brendan out of the small room. “When was the last time she given the stabilizer?” 

“It should be wearing off in the next hour or so.” Brendan said. “She’ll get sick for a bit if we don’t give it to her…” 

“I’ll chance it.” Callie muttered. She scribbled her address on a piece of paper and handed it to Brendan. “Meet us there.” 

“Sure.” Brendan stuffed the paper into his shorts, and headed towards the launch pads on the other side of the parking lot. 

Callie sighed softly, cradling Ricki in her arms gently. “When I agreed to take her in, I had no idea what I was getting into. Spyke has really made things more complicated than they needed to be, that’s for sure.” 

Symon frowned. “Do you trust Brendan, Callie? He could take off with her at night…” 

“Don’t worry, I’m already putting some things into motion that will prevent that from happening.” Callie paused at her car. 

“Where’s Brendan?” Ricki asked sleepily. 

“He’s meeting us at the apartment.” Callie said. She opened the back door, and laid Ricki down gently in the seat. “Here, Symon, get in the back with her, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Symon climbed in, and put his seatbelt on before situating Ricki’s head in his lap gently. When she opened her eyes and gazed up at him, he offered her a smile. “Hey. You feelin’ alright?” He asked. 

“My tummy hurts… Spyke has to get me dinner.” 

“How about we get it for you tonight?” Symon suggested casually. He figured it would be easier than trying to tell her that she couldn’t see Spyke anymore. He’d leave that to Brendan to work on. 

“Yeah, it’s catfish burger night.” Callie called back to them. “You liked the one you had before…” 

Ricki made a face, but said nothing. After a few minutes, she sat up, and put her seatbelt on. It didn’t take long for her to scoot away from Symon, though. She crossed her arms, and glanced out the window. “He won’t let you keep me. He just didn’t want to stay in jail.” She announced as they pulled into Flounder Heights. 

“Yes, well.” Callie shut off the engine, and pulled the key from the ignition. “Spyke isn’t allowed near this place, so he’ll have to get creative if he thinks he’s going to kidnap you again.” She got out of the car and moved ot open the back door to let Ricki out. “You may hate me and Marie for a while, but trust me when I say that you are much better off away from Spyke and his gang.” 

Callie wasn’t surprised when the girl didn’t respond to that. Whatever lies Spyke had been feeding her were still working their magic in her mind. She merely sighed, and glanced at Symon. He was holding on to Ricki’s hand as they wandered into the building. To his credit, he looked completely neutral about everything. Callie imagined that having Ricki be so attached to someone that wasn’t him really upset him more than he was letting on, but he wasn’t showing Ricki that side. It was impressive to Callie. She unlocked the apartment door, and led the way inside. Brendan was, surprisingly, waiting for them outside the door. 

“Hey.” He greeted them once everyone was inside. Callie noted how Ricki instantly migrated to Brendan’s side. The older inkling gently patted her on the head. “It’s alright, Ricki. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Yet.” Symon uttered. “I’ll show you where she was sleeping before she was taken.” 

Before anyone could move out of the entryway, though, Ricki was throwing up on the carpet. She broke into tears, and Callie watched helplessly as Brendan knelt to her level, and spoke quietly to the young girl. Then he picked her up, and spoke even quieter to Symon. “Take me to her room. She needs to lay down.” 

“Right.” Symon’s jealous expression had turned to one of intense concern. “The stabilizer wore off?” Callie heard him ask. 

“That and the other thing Spyke’s been giving her. I… have something else I can give her. It won’t be as potent, but it will help the withdrawal symptoms.” 

Callie hesitated in telling him no. On the one hand, helping Ricki get weaned off the drugs was something she really wanted to do. She just wasn’t sure using another drug would help her. She moved into the doorway of Ricki’s small room, and leaned in the doorframe. “How long will it take to wean her off?” She asked quietly as the boys finished helping her young charge get settled for bed. 

“It varies. And I hate to break it to you, but you might actually need Spyke to come help after a bit.” Brendan said. “He would know better than me.” He sat on the edge of the bed as Ricki squidded out. “I bet that hurt…” He said soothingly to her. He gently petted her tentacles. “I know why Spyke did it, but I never agreed with it.” He added to Callie and Symon. “Its because in squid form we can get away quicker. He was afraid she’d turn and run.” 

“Sadly, that does make sense.” Symon muttered. “Is she going to be okay?” 

“Yeah, eventually.” Brendan smiled gently and let Ricki put a tentacle in his hand. “You’re okay now, sweetheart. Callie, Symon, and I will take good care of you, I promise.” 

Callie had to smile at Brendan’s sincerity. Despite his dealings with Spyke, she could see that he really cared for her adoptive daughter. “I take it back. You don’t have to stay away from her. I think she’s lucky to have someone looking out for her the way you have.” 

Brendan merely shrugged. “I’m just a decent inkling, that’s all.” He stood as Ricki returned to her human-ish form. “There you go. Feel better?” He asked softly. 

“That hurt…” Ricki muttered. 

“I’m sure it will hurt less the more you allow yourself to do it. Spyke’s not here to stop you now.” He moved to the door. “You rest for a while. We’ll get dinner together, and then I’ll come get you.” 

“This bed’s too soft.” Ricki complained now as she shifted in the blankets. Callie watched in horror as she pulled the blankets and pillows off the bed and arranged them on the floor in the farthest corner of the room. “And the light’s too bright, too.” She continued as she pulled the blankets around herself. 

Callie made a face, but said nothing for a long while. “I’ll see what I can do about the lighting.” She said eventually. She snapped the light off. “How’s that for now?” She asked. 

“Better.” Ricki allowed. She laid down, and after a few minutes, Callie was relieved to hear her breathing even out. 

Callie moved them out of the room, and lightly closed the door. She turned to face the two males as Marie entered the apartment. “Spyke’s really screwed her up.” 

“Yeah…” Brendan said. “We thought moving her to the penthouse would help, but she really had gotten used to the dim light of the sewer lair. It took us forever to figure out how to accomodate that. Finally we just set her room up to be a place where she could go when the lighting got to her. She stayed there a lot of the time.” 

“Even more of a reason to keep her and Spyke apart.” Marie commented as she set down their burgers on the counter. “She needs to remember what it’s like to be a normal inkling.” 

“Normal is such an odd way of putting it, given her already crazy circumstances.” Symon put in. “He’s just made her transition that much more difficult.” He started helping Marie set things out. “I hope that she’ll be okay, given what we know…” 

Callie nodded. “Me too.” 

* * *

Spyke started awake, hearing a sudden rustling in his room. It had taken him a while to get to sleep once Marie had gotten him out of the holding cell. He scanned the room, and blinked seeing a small bundle near his pallet. “Ricki?” He got up, and gently picked the girl up, taking her back to his bed and wrapping her in a warmer blanket. “Whatcha doin’ ‘ere, lovey?” He asked softly as she buried her face in his chest. “Callie’s going to think I took you again!” 

“Don’t make me go back…” She said softly. “Please, Spyke…” 

Spyke frowned, rubbing the girl’s back gently. He knew he couldn’t keep her there if he wanted to keep his business from being destroyed. He also knew that Callie and Marie really were the best people to take care of a child her age. Maybe even that snot Symon. He sighed softly and got up, still holding on to Ricki with one arm. He pulled the blanket from his bed and wrapped her up so that she looked even younger than she was. Cradling her gently, he moved towards the exit and took the nearest Launchpad to Flounder Heights. It didn’t take long for him to find the correct apartment. He knocked, using a very old system of knocks that he, Callie, and Marie had invented in school. When Callie opened the door, she regarded him with an indifferent expression. “She came back to the lair. Not sure how she got out without your notice.” Spyke offered, dropping his cockney ruse for his former friend’s benefit. 

“Well, bring her in.” Callie said. She rubbed her eyes. “Not sure how she managed that, either.” 

Ricki woke up as Spyke was carrying her down the hall. “No…” she said when she happened to notice that they were in her room. She wrapped her arms around Spyke’s neck in an iron grip. “Please, Spyke…” She whispered in his ear as he tried to lay her down. 

“Sorry, Ricki love. You live with Callie. I shouldn’t have done what I did, you know. It was wrong. You will definitely be much happier here, once you get used to things again.” 

To Spyke’s surprise, his former captive actually broke into tears. “No! I want to stay with you!” Ricki attempted to climb back into his arms. 

Spyke shook his head, and laid her back down, kneeling by the bed. “Here now, you’ve got to stay here.” He gently brushed her tentacles out of her face. “You have a whole big, long life ahead of you. Don’t need people like me tryin’ to screw it up for you.” He turned to Callie and noticed that Symon and Brendan were in the doorway now, as well. “Can I have a minute with her? I promise, I won’t make off with her.” 

“Let me stay in here.” Brendan said. 

Callie groaned, but then sighed. “Sure. I need to get to bed. It’s late and I have to be up early...unfortunately.” 

“Won’t take up too much more of your time, I promise.” Spyke watched as Callie and Symon moved out of the doorway and closed the door behind them before he turned his attention back to Ricki. She was pouting at him, her arms crossed as if she was coming down from a tantrum. “Now look. I did the wrong thing, taking you, and I gotta make it right, Ricki.” “But you can fix my stomach…” Ricki said. “ ‘course I can, and if I give the same vials to Brendan here or to Callie, they can, too. You don’t need me in your life anymore, sweet girl. I’ve done enough damage.” He fished one of his placebo vials out of his pocket, and prepared a syringe. He didn’t need to give her an actual drug. She hadn’t needed it for a while now. She only thought she did. “Ready?” He asked as she laid down and stretched out her arm. 

Spyke gently injected her, compensating as always for the twitch that came with the stick of the needle. He pulled it out, and gently rubbed her arm to make up for the pinch he’d caused. “Now, I’ll give Brendan and Callie the rest of your medicine, and they can take care of you. Promise me you’re going to be a good girl, and stay here.” 

Ricki merely nodded, rolling over to face away from him. “I love you, Spyke…” 

“I know.” Spyke answered. He stood then, and after gently resting a hand on her back in a comforting gesture, he let himself out of the child’s bedroom. Callie and Symon were leaning against the wall across from the door. “Here. They’re...placebos, mostly. One’s actually for her stomach, though. Make sure she gets it twice a day. The stabilizer is gone, so she won’t be getting anymore of that.” He held out the different vials in their cases. “I hope in time she might not even need these.” 

”We all do.” Callie offered, taking the medicines from his hnads. “You’ve done the right thing, Spyke. I hope this is a sign you’re going to try and be more...straight up with your clientele.” 

Spyke merely smirked. “No promises there. Just take care of her, Callie. She is still a long way from anything familiar to her, even without my involvement.” 

“We’ll help her.” Symon said. He turned to Brendan. “And I know you will, too.” 

“Yeah.” Brendan nodded. He turned his head towards Ricki’s room. “Symon, you should go in there with her… it might be a good idea for her to get used to you, Callie and Marie again.” 

“Yeah.” 

Spyke watched Symon enter Ricki’s room. “I’d better be goin’ before she realizes I’m gone. If you need anything at all, let me know, alright? Free of charge, of course.” 

“Of course.” Callie said. She walked him to the door. “I hope we can start to be friends again…” 

“We’ll see.” Spyke allowed. He let himself out of the apartmen and closed the door. To his surprise, he felt light. Maybe returning Ricki to Callie had been just as good for him as it had been for her.


End file.
